Gundam Wing commercials
by Knight Aerin
Summary: The title says it all


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing Got it! (also I have no money so please don't sue me)  
  
Authors note: The commercial demons have got me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Commercials  
  
Commercial 1  
  
Actor(s) Kali  
  
Neutrogena Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
Kali appears on screen  
  
Kali: For engineering advice I ask to Duo, for tactical advice I ask to Quatre, for battle advice I ask to Heero but for skin advice I ask my dermatologist who says healthy skin comes from pure, gentle Neutrogena  
  
Clips of Kali washing her face  
  
VO: Neutrogena for clean healthy looking skin  
  
Commercial 2  
  
Actor(s) Duo and Heero  
  
Tootsie Pop Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
Duo runs on stage looking hyper with a tootsie pop  
  
Duo: Heero how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Duo: Heero how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Heero: Duo I don't care  
  
Duo: *whines* But Heero I need to know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.  
  
Heero: Why don't you find out for yourself  
  
Duo: Kali won't let me cause they make me too hyper. Just please tell me how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.  
  
Heero: *whips* out a gun and shoots the tootsie pop* None now go bug some one else Duo.  
  
Duo runs off  
  
VO: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know.  
  
  
  
Commercial 3  
  
Actor(s) All pilots (including girls and Malia)  
  
Pringles Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
We see a room decorated for a party. Sitting in the room is Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Malia, Perdita, Divitity, Kali and the girl from Song Nite. They all look bored until Duo pulls out a tube of Pringles and all of a sudden music starts and everyone starts dancing and eating pringles.  
  
VO: Pringles, once you pop the fun don't stop  
  
Commercial 4  
  
Actor(s) Duo and Heero  
  
Oreo Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
*Duo and Heero are sitting at a counter in front of each of them is a glass of milk and three Oreos*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the first way to eat an Oreo is twist and lick  
  
*Duo twists his Oreo in half and licks the icing Heero copies him*  
  
Heero: Hey this actually tastes good  
  
*Heero and Duo finish their first Oreo*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the second way to eat an Oreo is to just, well eat it  
  
*They both do*  
  
Heero: Hmmm tastes okay  
  
Duo: Okay the last way to eat an Oreo is to dunk it in milk  
  
*Duo takes his Oreo in two fingers and dunks it in his milk, then stuffs it in his mouth. Heero grabs his Oreo and tries to dunk it in the milk but it gets stuck*  
  
Heeero: K'SO(1) DUO WHAT DO I DO NOW!  
  
Duo: I don't know thats never happened to me before  
  
Heero: Fine then I will do this  
  
*Heero pulls out a gun and shoots the glass*  
  
Duo: Hey now its a shot glass get it a SHOT glass  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
ME: CUT, CUT, CUT This stuffs not in the script do it again and this time do it RIGHT!  
  
Commercial 4  
  
Actor(s) Duo and Heero  
  
Oreo Commercial  
  
Take 2  
  
*Duo and Heero are sitting at a counter in front of each of them is a glass of milk and three Oreos*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the first way to eat an Oreo is twist and lick  
  
*Duo twists his Oreo in half and licks the icing Heero copies him*  
  
Heero: Hey this actually tastes good  
  
*Heero and Duo finish their first Oreo*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the second way to eat an Oreo is to just, well eat it  
  
*They both do*  
  
Heero: Hmmm tastes okay  
  
Duo: Okay the last way to eat an Oreo is to dunk it in milk  
  
*Duo takes his Oreo in two fingers and dunks it in his milk, then stuffs it in his mouth. Heero grabs his Oreo and tries to dunk it in the milk but it gets stuck*  
  
ME: Stop! Don't even continue. Start again.  
  
*Heero shoots glass*  
  
ME: AARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Commercial 4  
  
Actor(s) Duo and Heero  
  
Oreo Commercial  
  
Take 3  
  
*Duo and Heero are sitting at a counter in front of each of them is a glass of milk and three Oreos*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the first way to eat an Oreo is twist and lick  
  
*Duo twists his Oreo in half and licks the icing Heero copies him*  
  
Heero: Hey this actually tastes good  
  
*Heero and Duo finish their first Oreo*  
  
Duo: Okay Heero the second way to eat an Oreo is to just, well eat it  
  
*They both do*  
  
Heero: Hmmm tastes okay  
  
Duo: Okay the last way to eat an Oreo is to dunk it in milk  
  
*Duo takes his Oreo in two fingers and dunks it in his milk, then stuffs it in his mouth. Heero grabs his Oreo and tries to dunk it in the milk but it gets stuck*  
  
ME: AARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K'SO HEERO I give up you can't even dunk an Oreo in a glass of milk without it getting stuck!  
  
*I storm out*  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
*Heer grabs a new cookie and glass, dips the Oreo in and pops it in his mouth*  
  
Commercial 5  
  
Actor(s) None  
  
MasterCard Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
Lock picks - $10  
  
Fake scythe - $20  
  
Chestnut hair dye - $40  
  
Elastics - $2  
  
Being mistaken for Duo - Priceless  
  
There are some things money can't buy for everything else there's MasterCard. Accepted at a colony near you  
  
Commercial 6  
  
Actor(s) None  
  
MasterCard Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
Bribes - $30  
  
Knives - $20  
  
Explosives - $80  
  
Killing Relena - Priceless  
  
There are some things money can't buy for everything else there's MasterCard. Accepted at a colony near you  
  
  
  
Commercial 7  
  
Actor(s) All Gundams and their pilots and missalainious MS's and their pilots  
  
Sprite Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
VO: What do the great MS pilots drinks?  
  
*The 8 gundams fly up to a Sprite vending machine, the pilots hop out and all get sprites and start drinking them*  
  
VO: The same thing as the not so great ones  
  
*Missalainious Leos and Aries fly up and crash into the vending machine*  
  
VO: Image is nothing, Thirst is everything SPRITE  
  
  
  
Commercial 8  
  
Actor(s) ALl Gudam Pilot (including girls and Malia)  
  
Website Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
*All the Gundam pilots are standing in a group*  
  
Duo: Do you want to see us do crazy things?  
  
Heero: Majorly bash Relena?  
  
Kali: Act in different Fairy Tales?  
  
Quatre: Meet the Gundam Girls?  
  
Trowa: Watch the Gundam Guys and Girls fall for each other?  
  
Wufei: Do you want to see us sing songs?  
  
Perdita: Chibify?  
  
Divitity: Make fun of Wufei and or Duo and or Heero and or Trowa?  
  
Malia: And see us in other missalainious fanfiction?  
  
VO: Come to www.gwfanfics.homestead.com/home2.html for all the GW fanfiction you need. www.gwfanfics.homestead.com/home2.html GW fanfiction at its best.  
  
  
  
Commercial 9  
  
Actor(s) None  
  
Knorr Kitchen Creations Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
VO: Now you never have to worry about Duo burning dinner again. Because when you bring home new Knorr Kitchen Creations you bring home a chef who will cook your meal and chase Duo out of the kitchen.  
  
Take home Knor. Take home a Chef.  
  
Commercial 10  
  
Actor(s) Heero and Relena  
  
Telus Mobility Commercial  
  
Take 1  
  
*We see Relena knocking on an apartment door. Heero opens the door*  
  
Relena: Hey Heero do you want to -  
  
Heero: I'm sorry Heeero is not availible right now *hands Relena a note book* but if you leave your name, number and a SHORT message he'll get back to you. Thanks and have a (sarcasticly) GREAT day.  
  
*Heero closes the door*  
  
VO: YOu can't do this in real life but with Telus you can. Telus Mobility.  
  
Well did ya like it please reveiw. 


End file.
